Escaflowne: Protectors of Gaea
by Dark Guymelef
Summary: What happens when an unknown force attacks the Mystic Moon and brings war back to Gaea? Hitomi may be the only person standing between peace and Gaea's ultimate destruction.
1. A New Enemy

A New Enemy

8 years ago

A man, adorned in full-plated, black armor, sat upon a large, throne-like chair. Through the slits in his helmet, he watched the giant screen before him. His eyes, which were blood red, glinted malevolently as he watched the proceedings on his screen. Only a few days ago, he had seen an alliance of nations take down the Zaibach Empire and had seen two people of great interest destroy a machine capable of changing fate. Now, he watched the reconstruction of the war-torn world of Gaea.

"Sire, we have relocated the targets," a voice stated from over the intercom.

"Good," the man's deep, eerie voice echoed slightly through his mouthpiece, "show me lieutenant."

The screen unfocused on the city he had been watching and refocused on a place miles away, in a small forest set on the side of a mountain behind the city of Fanelia's castle. As the camera zoomed inward, four things became noticeable in a small clearing. The first, a large white monument of stone. The second, a large, humanoid machine hidden under the trees. The other two were a pair of human beings. The same humans, in fact, that destroyed the Zaibach's giant machine.

"There you are," the man's sinister voice echoed through the room again.

One of the humans, a male, had black hair that was just long enough to partially obscure his face. He wore a red, sleeveless tunic, white pants and brown boots. He was about a head taller than his companion, a young woman with short, brown hair and wearing clothing not native to Gaea. They both looked to be about 16.

The two hugged each other as the armored man silently sat and watched and listened to their intimate moment. After promising never to forget each other, the young man raised a red orb, known as an energist, and the two were swallowed in a pillar of light. When it had departed, only the young man was left.

"Sire," a deeper voice then the first one spoke over the intercom, "should we launch our attack now?"

"No," the dark figure said as he stood up, "the time is not yet right."

Present Day

Van Fanel, king of Fanelia, sighed as he leaned on a parapet high atop his castle. The wind lightly ruffled his black hair. In his hands he held a pink pendant, which he always took with him when he came up here to think about her. His brown eyes turned toward the night sky and he gazed at the Mystic Moon, otherwise known as Earth.

It had been eight years since he had last seen Hitomi, and h desperately wanted to see her again. His eyes darted to the pendant in his hands and he glared at it in frustration. This was the only way to bring her back, but it had only worked once in the past eight years.

Hanging his head, Van sighed again, "Hitomi, I want to see you again. Why won't your pendant work?" After that he had to wipe away the silent tears that were sliding down his face.

Unbeknownst to Van, he was being watched by someone far away. Little did the young king know that his pained, heartfelt statement had made the person very happy.

"General!" The armored man nearly yelled into the intercom, "The time has come! Prepare our troops for battle. I am going to leave for the Mystic Moon. Head to Gaea and await me there!"

The man ran to the nearest porthole, and as soon as the airlock was sealed he was jettisoned into space. Had he been a normal human, he would have suffocated, having no oxygen. However, he didn't need the oxygen and was soon engulfed by a massive amount of dark energy that radiated from his body. After that, he flew toward the Mystic Moon.

A few months later

The sounds of war filled the city. Smoke choked the sky, making it look red as it reflected the fire below. Meanwhile, on a street in a suburb part of the city, two young women and a young man dashed down a sidewalk. Upon reaching a mailbox that said "Kanzaki," the three turned to run up the driveway. A scream from the house ahead wrent the air as flames burst from the windows.

"No!" Screamed one of the women as she sank to her knees. Her hands covered her face as she began to cry. Sweat, whether from the heat or the running, dripped from her short brown hair onto the ground.

"C'mon Hitomi!" yelled the young man, who had shoulder length black hair, "We need to get out of here!"

Hitomi didn't move. With the help of the other woman, he lifted Hitomi to her feet and together they ran down the driveway. Once they reached the sidewalk, they turned to continue running. However, two black clad soldiers blocked their path. The three turned to run back the way they came only to find two more soldiers blocking the way. At the sound of running behind them, they turned to see three more standing in the driveway.

"We've got you now," one of the soldiers said.

"No running away this time."

"Hey pretty ladies, why don't you ditch him and come with us?"

The soldiers all laughed at this last question and began to close in on the group. The young man with black hair, however, didn't find it amusing and turned to the man who said it. "I won't let you get anywhere near them!"

Rapid gunshots filled the air as the girls screamed. The young man fell on his back, blood covering his chest. The two women knelt on either side of him.

"Amano?" Hitomi whispered, " Amano wake up, wake up!"

The soldiers were only within a few feet of them when an armored van screeched to a halt on the street right next to them. A canister was tossed out of the driver's window. Once it hit the ground, smoke burst from it, completely concealing the girls from view of their attackers. More shots were fired and quite a few people yelled. Hitomi and her friend, Yukari, were grabbed by the arms and shoved inside the van. Several men wearing blue uniforms closely followed them. Each one held an automatic rifle in his hands.

The doors were shut and the van drove off. Then, one of the men, a man with brown hair and beard, spoke to the frightened women.

"My name is Joseph. Which one of you is Hitomi?"

"I am," Hitomi said as she stared straight at Joseph.

"Hello Miss Kanzaki," Joseph said in a gentle voice, "we are your personal bodyguards."

"Personal bodyguards?"

"Yes, we don't know why, but for some reason the enemy's leader, a man who calls himself the Dark Emperor, is hunting you."

Hitomi was shocked beyond all words. The passengers didn't say anything until they got to their destination. Hitomi, Yukari, and the others jumped out of the van and ran inside a bunker dug into a hill. They ran as far into the hill as the bunker went, passing several men on the way. They ended up in a square room with only one entrance and exit.

The soldiers formed a ring around Hitomi and Yukari. Everyone stared at the door waiting for something to happen. They didn't need to wait very long before a blast shook the ground and gunfire echoed through the bunker. Then, silence. The tension inside the room grew immensely before the door burst open and the body of the guard outside it fell to the floor. However, there wasn't anybody else around.

Suddenly, black energy massed in front of the two front soldiers and lashed out at them, killing the instantly. The room was filled with yells and gunfire as the men shot at an invisible target. There was a quick flash of black in front of one of the soldiers. The man did a sort of pirouette, revealing a gash on his chest. Another flash in between two others, slicing their throats. Men were screaming and falling everywhere.

Finally, when only Hitomi, Yukari, and Joseph were left, the enemy materialized. Someone in black armor and a black cape, holding a long, bloody sword, towered over them. Joseph moved in between the attacker and the women. He yelled, firing at the attacker. The bullets just glanced off the armor, and before Joseph could react he was skewered on the figure's blade.

Yukari whimpered and clung to Hitomi as the attacker discarded Joseph's body. Hitomi glared defiantly into the slits of the helmet, not looking away when an eerie, deep voice echoed from the assailant.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, you hold the key to Gaea's and Earth's futures. Surrender to me and neither you nor your friend will be harmed."

"Never!" Hitomi screamed. The Dark Emperor growled angrily and lunged forward, but at that moment the women were surrounded by a pillar of light and disappeared.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

Reunion

Van stood in the courtyard of Fanelia's castle and once again looked into the night sky. This time, his cat-like friend, Merle, joined him.

"Van, what's happening to the Mystic Moon?"

"I don't know Merle," Van replied.

The Mystic Moon was indeed different. About a month ago it began to change, but nothing like tonight. The once blue moon with its white clouds was know tinted red with black clouds moving through its skies.

"The Mystic Moon is being bathed in flames."

The startled friends turned around to see the castle's newcomer, Azulus, cloaked in black as always. He had come to the castle a few months ago prophesying that strange things were about to occur. He was named an advisor to the King because of his extensive knowledge.

"What do you mean? Is that true?" demanded Van in a harsh tone.

"Yes, war has engulfed the Mystic Moon, bathing it in flames."

"No," Van looked to the sky again, "No, I won't believe it. It can't be true!"

Just then, far in the distance, a pillar of light shot up toward the sky. Within a few seconds, it was gone.

"And that must be Miss Hitomi, coming back from her war-torn world," Azulus said, "It looks like the pendant worked after all your Majesty."

Van's cheeks flushed slightly, but he didn't care. "Captain Carligan," Van yelled.

"Yes, Majesty?" the Captain asked.

"Take a search party and search the area around where that pillar was. Look for a girl in strange clothing."

"Yes, your Majesty," the captain said, giving Van a strange look. Never the less, he set about the task given him.

"Your Majesty," Azulus said, "I believe you have a quicker way to find Miss Hitomi, don't you?"

Van's hand immediately went into his pocket. Without another word, he was running towards the stables. Before anyone could stop him, the young king was out in the city, heading for the woods.

Once the light faded, Hitomi and Yukari found themselves in a dark forest. They brushed themselves off and looked around.

"Where are we?" Yukari asked.

"I'm not sure," Hitomi answered. She had an idea, so she walked around searching for a patch of sky in the forest roof. After about a minute, she found a patch tat revealed a startling scene. Hitomi gasped and Yukari came to stand beside her looking up at the sky.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"That's Earth and the moon." Hitomi replied.

The Earth seemed to have a reddish glow to it, giving it a sinister look. Its change had a shocking and mesmerizing effect on the two friends.

After a moment's silence, Hitomi turned to Yukari, " Yukari, we're on Gaea."

Yukari, who still hadn't recovered from the shock of seeing Earth, gave Hitomi a bewildered look, "You mean that we are on that world you dreamt about?"

Slightly annoyed, Hitomi corrected her friend, "No Yukari! Don't you see? This isn't a world I dreamt about, I actually came here. Everything that I told you is true!"

Before Hitomi could continue further, Yukari interrupted her, "Ok, ok. Say that what you're saying is true and you have been here before. Then where are we?"

Hitomi looked around her for a moment. She didn't recognize where they were. "I don't know. I've never been here before. Let's try going… that way."

So the two set off. They walked and walked for what seemed like hours. They received numerous cuts and scrapes and the two women jumped at odd noises. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they entered a small clearing.

"Maybe we should stop here," Yukari suggested.

"Yeah," Hitomi answered, barely paying any attention to what she said. She had been deep in thought throughout their whole walk.

Yukari flopped down on her back on the grass. She looked at Hitomi thoughtfully, "What's wrong Hitomi? You've been really quiet."

"I'm fine," Hitomi answered, "It's just that I- "

"Hitomi!" A male voice rang through the forest.

Hitomi gasped and looked around her, peering into the trees. She recognized that voice. She couldn't forget it, even after eight years.

"Hitomi!" The man called out again, "Hitomi!"

Soon, the sound of hooves beating the forest floor reached their ears. Not long after that, a man on horseback burst through the trees on the opposite end of the clearing. He had twigs and leaves in his black hair and his green coat was dirty and torn. He dismounted and began to run toward them.

"Hitomi!"

"Van!" Hitomi responded, joy filling her voice as she ran into the King's embrace.

Yukari stood there awkwardly. When the two showed no sign of letting go of each other, she coughed. They both looked at her and let go, Hitomi blushing.

"Oh, um, sorry," Hitomi apologized, "Yukari, this is Van, king of Fanelia. Van, this is my friend Yukari."

"Hello," Van greeted.

"Um… hi," Yukari answered still a little awkwardly.

The sound of more hooves caused the three to look back to where Van had entered the clearing. Several more men on horseback had entered the moonlight. They all adorned green samurai armor. The lead man dismounted and ran towards them.

"Your Majesty!" He panted, "Please don't do that again."

"Hello Captain," Van said, "This is my friend Hitomi and her friend Yukari. We will be escorting them to the castle."

"Yes, your Majesty. Zelmuck! Greyva!" the Captain called to two of his men, who dismounted to prepare for passengers.

"That won't be necessary Captain," Van began. Then, turning to Hitomi, he said, "Lady Hitomi will be riding with me."

Hitomi blushed again, but agreed. They turned and joined the group of soldiers at the other end of the clearing. Yukari rode with the soldier named Zelmuck. Van mounted his horse then helped Hitomi climb up behind him.

"Hold on tight," Van whispered to her.

The wind rushed through their hair as they sped ahead of the group through the forest. Hitomi, However, took no notice of these things. As they rode to Fanelia, she contemplated everything that had happened, and what would come next. A man called the Dark Emperor was hunting her and seeking to conquer Gaia. His forces, which had invaded Earth only a few short months, now probably ruled that planet. Her home and family were gone, there was nothing left for here to return to. Now she was stuck on Gaea again after 8 years with her arms currently wrapped tightly around a person whom she had claimed to love eight years ago.

All that was temporarily wiped from Hitomi's thoughts when a slightly familiar sight came into view. Fanelia, nestled in its little valley, looked very much as it had when Hitomi had first seen it. There was one exception; the city had grown out of the valley into a thriving metropolis.

They rode through the main street, buildings flashed by as they approached the castle. The castle seemed more heavily fortified that before, but it still sat atop the large hill at the furthest point inside the valley. They entered through the main gate into the courtyard where they dismounted.

Hitomi's feet had barely touched the ground when another familiar voice, this one female, shouted out her name.

"Hitomi!" Merle pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. As Hitomi was getting up, the rest of the party arrived. As they dismounted Yukari caught sight of Merle. Having never seen a cat-woman, she was shocked. Seeing the look on her face, Hitomi decided to introduce them.

"Yukari, this is Merle. Merle, this is Yukari."

"Nice to meet you," Merle said.

"Uh… same here," Yukari was starting to think the surprises would never end.

Just then, a man in a black cloak stepped into the light and approached Hitomi. "So you are the girl from the Mystic Moon. I have so many questions-"

"That will be asked later, Azulus," Van said as he approached them, "I'm sure Hitomi and her friend are tired and could use some rest. I'll show you to your rooms."

Many of those witnessing this scene, mostly guards, found this very interesting. These oddly dressed newcomers must be very important if the king himself was volunteering to show them to their rooms. Many interested stares followed Van, Hitomi, Merle, and Yukari as they walked inside.

After a few minutes of walking through numerous halls and up flights of stairs, they reached the room where Hitomi and Yukari would be staying. The three women entered the room, but Van stayed at the door.

"I'll have someone deliver fresh clothes to you tomorrow morning. If you need anything, the guards should know where I am."

Van closed the door and left. The room was silent for a moment before Hitomi went to prepare her bed. Becoming aware of the silence of the other two, she turned around. She found them both giving her a knowing, almost mischievous look.

"What?"

A hooded man entered a brightly lit room. For a moment he surveyed the men sitting at a long table in front of him. He then walked forward and took his seat in one of the high-backed chairs along the table. He sat on the right side of a finely dressed man who sat at the end of the table. This man drew in a long breath and stood up. Then, in a booming voice, he addressed them.

"I, King Rohiro Basram, ruler of the Basram kingdom, do officially begin this war council." The king sat down again and looked at the men sitting at the table, "We have a problem gentlemen. Just as we have increased our military strength, so have our neighbors."

One of Basram's generals then spoke up, "We should increase our strength three-fold. If our army is large enough, no one will even think of attacking us."

"But if we do that," another general countered, "it will just provoke our neighbors into building up their forces."

"If I may Sire," the hooded man interrupted. All of the noise accompanying the first two statements died immediately. "I believe the time for preparation has come to an end. With the arms race Gaea has been in for the past few months, all of this world's nations have great military power. Continued build up will just encourage more build up until someone attacks. That nation will have the advantage of surprise and will have the offensive. I suggest we launch a preemptive strike before we are attacked."

The other members of the council loudly voiced their support for this notion. The king, who also liked this idea, declared that this was the course that Basram would take. He then moved the meeting on to strategy and other preparations for war. As the council excitedly debated strategy, none of them saw the discomforting smile beneath the man's hood.

Hitomi was woken by a ray of sunlight peeking through the blinds. She saw that Yukari was already awake. She was standing by an open window, looking outside.

"How did you sleep?" Hitomi asked.

"Fine."

"You look worried."

Yukari bit her lip before explaining, "I was just thinking about home, and what's going to happen now."

Hitomi joined her by the window, "I was thinking about that too. But don't worry, everything will work out in the end."

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm Hitomi."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Hitomi answered it to reveal a handmaiden burdened by clothes. She told the two to put the dirty clothes in a basket once they had changed.

Merle arrived not long after that to tell them that Van was waiting for them. After they were dressed, Merle led the two to a large room with a rectangular table in its center. Hitomi recognized this as the dinning hall.

When they entered, Van, who sat at the head of the table stood up. This caused the others sitting with him to do so. Hitomi and Yukari were shown to two seats on Van's right. Merle took a seat on Van's left. Only after they had sat down did Van and the others sit.

Breakfast was brought to them at the table. As they ate Hitomi observed Van. He was wearing a white shirt beneath a blue jacket and white cape. This gave him a much more noble look than the sleeveless red shirt she was used to him wearing. Becoming aware that she was staring, Hitomi quickly returned to her meal.

Once the dishes were cleared away, Azulus directed his first question at Hitomi. "Well, Lady Hitomi, would you please tell us what has occurred on the Mystic Moon?"

Hitomi explained to them as best as she could the events from the past few months all the way to Van finding them in the forest. It was rather hard on her, particularly when it came to the past few days. When she had finished, Van spoke to her.

"I'm afraid you'll have to recount all of that in Palas."

"Why?" she asked.

"Fanelia, Freid, and Asturia are meeting in Palas to discuss the current… military situation." Van answered.

"Military situation?" Yukari repeated.

"Gaea's nations have been in an arms race for the past few months," one of Fanelia's generals answered, "Basram began building up its army, and everyone else began doing the same."

Van, knowing how much Hitomi hated war, decided to explain himself, "I will admit, even Fanelia has increased its military power. This, however, is only a precaution against an attack. Our closest allies, Freid and Asturia have done the same. There is a meeting to be held in the next few days in Palas concerning our next course of action. Allen will be arriving in a few hours to transport us to Palas."

"Allen's coming?" Hitomi asked excitedly.

"Yes," Van replied, "Fanelia's leviship isn't ready for flight yet, so Allen will be transporting us."

"You're building a leviship?" Hitomi asked.

"Lord Van," Merle interrupted, "we should go show Hitomi and Yukari the ship!"

"Yes, I'd very much like to see it," Hitomi said.

"Very well. Gentlemen, you may join us if you wish."

They all stood and proceeded out the door. They exited out of the back of the castle and walked into a small forest. They followed a small path for a while before suddenly cutting through the trees. When they emerged from the forest, they found two guards standing by the entrance to a cave.

After following a short tunnel, they came upon a huge manufacturing facility. The two guests were amazed to see workers milling around everywhere. They saw weapons and armor being forged as well as guymelefs, the giant humanoid machines piloted by soldiers, being constructed. Each nation had its own design for melef units. Fanelia's looked like green samurai warriors.

Then the group came upon the largest project of them all. Leviships were powered by small stones called energists, which also powered guymelefs. Large, levitating stones gave them the ability to fly. The larger the stones, the bigger the ship. This particular ship was powered by two very large stones. Two sails extended out to its sides and two larger ones were being constructed on top.

"Wow," exclaimed Yukari.

"What's its name?" Hitomi asked.

Van suddenly became very interested in the construction of a new melef unit. Merle had a devilish look on her face as she led Hitomi around to see the ship's name. When it came into view, Hitomi's face became very red. She looked up to Van, who was now conversing with a general.

"You've got him Hitomi," Merle said teasingly, "Hook, line, and sinker."

Later in the afternoon, Allen's airship, the _Crusade, _arrived in Fanelia. Van, Merle, Hitomi, Yukari, and a few guards awaited them. Once it weighed anchor, Allen descended from the ship.

Allen hadn't changed at all from when Hitomi had last seen him. He still had long, blond hair. He wore blue and white noble's clothing. His sword hung by his side as usual.

Allen was surprised to see Hitomi standing amongst the party he would be escorting, "Hitomi, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Allen." Hitomi replied.

"And who is this?" Allen asked as he turned to Yukari.

"I… um… hi," Yukari sputtered, blushing.

"Allen, this is my friend Yukari," Hitomi said.

"Yukari. It's nice to meet you."

"Allen," Van said, "should we get going?"

"Yes, we should."

Allen led the way back onto the _Crusade. _Within minutes they were off, heading for Palas. It would take a few days, but tat didn't bother anyone.

The trip was widely uneventful. Van practiced his swordsmanship, Hitomi was either with him or wandering around. Merle was almost always with one or the other. Yukari, who seemed to like Allen, followed him everywhere. Azulus showed up out of nowhere at random times, otherwise no one knew where he was.

After about five days, the ship finally arrived in Palas. The crew and passengers departed onto the dock, which was on a hill overlooking the beautiful city and the ocean beyond it. Their greeting party was made up of two carriages and an escort of five knights on horseback.

The leader of these knights was someone who Hitomi recognized, but didn't know very well. She was Celena, Allen's younger sister. She had short, silver hair and blue eyes like Allen. Her clothing was also similar to that of Allen's

Celena dismounted and ran to her brother, hugging him tightly. She then turned to greet the guests. She bowed to Van, as he was royalty and she wasn't on fist name terms with him. She gave Merle and Hitomi a hug, and bowed to the rest.

"Your Majesty," Celena said, coming before Van again, "King Aston is waiting for you at the castle. Allen and I are to escort you and your guests there."

"Thank you Celena." Van said. He, Hitomi, Merle, and Yukari got into one carriage while his guards and Azulus got into the other.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember it being," Hitomi stated as she looked out of the window.

"It is a very nice city," Yukari confirmed.

"Unlike Fanelia," Merle explained, "Asturia's population built more cities as it grew."

The carriages stopped in front of a large building. As the guests got out, they were greeted by another group of people. Princesses Aries and Marlene stood on either side of their father, King Aston. He wore his normal purple robe and hat.

He and Van did a sort of bow to each other before speaking. "Welcome, Fanelia. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, King Aston," Van replied.

"Please, come inside."


End file.
